fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mozu/Supports
Note: Bolded text are voice clips from S-Support CG confession scenes With Male Avatar With Female Avatar With Jakob With Silas C Support * Mozu: Silas... Do you think I should ditch and go home? * Silas: I don't understand. Why would you? * Mozu: Oh, you know... I'm not too strong, and I worry about holding everyone back. I practice 'til I'm blue in the face, but it's just not working. Everyone else is a natural. they get better by leaps and bounds. Not me, though... I'm not fit for anything but working the fields. I'm thinking I should find myself the nearest village and sign on as a farmhand. * Silas: I didn't know you felt this way... * Mozu: Sorry for talking your ear off, Silas. It was real good of you to listen. * Silas: No worries. In fact, I know just what we should do. * Mozu: Huh? "We"? * Silas: I'm going to coach you! And there's no time like the present to start. * Mozu: Huh? But... I can't... * Silas: You can't do anything you don't try to. Now then, let's head to the practice field. * Mozu: I don't know about this... B Support * Silas: Time to become serious about practice, Mozue. Are you ready to become a warrior? * Mozu: Oh, um, no, sir... * Silas: Huh? * Mozu: I just don't want to see you wasting your time on little old me... I'm not getting any stronger. It's just not happening. * Silas: ... * Silas: Your defeatist attitude is your whole problem, Mozu. * Mozu: Say what...? * Silas: "I don't have the knack." "I'm just a simple farm girl." "It's impossible." How are you ever going to succeed if this is what you tell yourself, over and over? * Mozu: Huh? * Silas: More than anything, it's thinking like this that's holding you back. * Mozu: ... * Silas: So we're going to keep practicing. And sorry, but I won't take no for an answer. Is that clear? * Mozu: Umm... * Silas: "Umm" isn't any better than "no." Listen to me, Mozu. You have potential. It's clear to me, if not to you. * Mozu: ... * Silas: And I think it's a sin to waste that potential. * Mozu: A sin?! * Silas: Yes. It's a sin against your parents, who blessed you with this potential. It's a sin against your friends, who've put their faith in you. * Mozu: Aww, that's a low blow... All right. I'll try. * Silas: That's the spirit! A Support * Mozu: Silas! I did real good in that last fight, huh? * Silas: You're definitely showing improvement, that's for sure! I was amazed. * Mozu: Aww, heck, Silas. I'm not half so amazing as you! * Silas: Me? What did I do? * Mozu: You convinced me I have potential. After that tongue-lashing you gave me, I felt like taking another try. The whole reason I'm doing this good is so I can live up to your expectations. So thanks, Silas! * Silas: Nothing is impossible if you try. I know that from experience... * Mozu: What do you mean? * Silas: I've never considered myself particularly talented. I come from a noble family, but that doesn't mean much when it comes to combat. * Mozu: I dunno... for a farm girl like me, it's pretty dang impressive! * Silas: It's not, trust me. I only made it as a knight because I never gave up. * Mozu: Oh... You know, I bet I could get to be whatever I wanted with your help. I hope you'll keep on coaching me! * Silas: Certainly. You think I'd abandon a pupil as promising as you? * Mozu: Oh, that reminds me. I was meaning to fix you a home-cooked meal as thanks! * Silas: A home-cooked meal, huh...? * Mozu: Don't give me those shifty eyes. It might not be what a city boy is used to, but you'll like it. I guarantee! After all, nothing's impossible if I try! With Kaze C Support *'Kaze: '''Hm? Mozu, what are you doing sitting all alone by the river? *'Mozu: Oh, hey there, Kaze. I'm just peeling and washing these potatoes. *'Kaze: '''I see. In that case, would you mind if I helped you? *'Mozu: 'Oh, no, that's OK. Really! This is my job. *'Kaze: 'Nonsense. I've nothing better to do, and I'm really quite good at it. I promise. *'Mozu: 'What? You are? *'Kaze: 'I am. Here, just give me one of those, and... One, two, three... *'Mozu: 'Gosh, you're fast. It looks like you might even be better than me... *'Kaze: 'I used to cook a lot. Strange as it sounds, it was part of my training regimen. Oddly enough, my master also had me paint fences and polish armor. Household chores have a prominent role in Hoshidan martial-arts training. *'Mozu: 'I see... And here I was thinking I must be the best potato peeler in camp. Tell you the truth, it's a little disheartening to get one-upped like this... *'Kaze: 'I see. Well...if you'd ever like my help, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll teach you everything I know about the preparation of root vegetables. *'Mozu: 'You'd do that for me? Thanks, Kaze! I appreciate it. I'll hold you to that though, you hear? *'Kaze: 'Yes, of course. B Support *'Mozu: 'Hmm? *'Kaze: 'Mozu? Is something the matter? *'Mozu: 'Well, I'm peeling these potatoes the way you showed me, but it's not working... *'Kaze: 'That's all right. If you practice a little while longer, I'm sure you'll master it. It's not something that can be learned overnight. Just like combat training. *'Mozu: 'Like combat training? *'Kaze: 'Yes. You build a foundation by practicing every day. You work it into your muscles. Then, using that foundation, you move on to advanced techniques. It's the same with cooking. You've got to work on the basics until they're mastered. *'Mozu: 'Yeah, I guess that makes sense. *'Kaze: 'All it takes is practice. You'll be peeling potatoes like lightning in no time at all. *'Mozu: 'Yeah! I guess I wasn't so good at cooking when I first started. But I just kept at it, and now I'm a pretty decent chef. I just gotta treat peeling potatoes the same way! *'Kaze: 'That's the spirit. I'm glad you're feeling better. *'Mozu: 'I owe it all to you! Thanks, Kaze! *'Kaze: 'It was nothing, Mozu. I am happy to help. A Support *'Mozu: 'Got a second, Kaze? *'Kaze: 'Of course. What do you need? *'Mozu: 'I feel like I finally got the hang of peeling potatoes like you showed me. So...how about we have a potato-peeling contest? *'Kaze: 'You want a rematch, eh? *'Mozu: 'Yep! Only reason I wanted to learn in the first place was so I could beat ya! *'Kaze: 'Very well. I accept. *'Mozu: 'Thanks, Kaze! OK, let's get started then. Let me just set things up... *'Kaze: 'Certainly. *'Mozu: 'OK... Ready...set...GO! *'Kaze: 'Such power! Such speed! Is this truly the same Mozu?! *'Mozu: 'I'm not gonna lose again! Grrrrrr! *'Kaze: 'Hyah! Hyah! Hyah!! *'Mozu: 'Gah! There! All done! *'Kaze: 'That...was incredible. You are truly a virtuoso potato peeler, Mozu. I admit defeat. *'Mozu: 'Really? Yahoo! I did it! *'Kaze: 'You're such a hard worker. I can't wait to see how you improve next. Before long, we'll have a world-renowned chef on our hands. *'Mozu: 'Aw, shucks! No need for flattery now. *'Kaze: 'And you'll no doubt improve in other areas as well. I know it. Anything you set your mind to, you can achieve. *'Mozu: 'Well...I just want to be stronger. *'Kaze: 'Stronger? *'Mozu: 'Yeah! Out there on the battlefield... I still don't feel like I fit. I'm barely able to keep up with all y'all. *'Kaze: 'Mozu... *'Mozu: 'But talking to you always cheers me right up! And thanks to you, I know what to do! I just need to practice the fundamentals, every day, until I'm an expert fighter! *'Kaze: 'I'll be rooting for you. What's more, I'll train with you. If you'll allow me. *'Mozu: 'Thanks, Kaze! I'll be counting on you! S Support *'Mozu: 'Oh! There you are, Kaze! *'Kaze: 'Hello, Mozu. What have you got in that pot? *'Mozu: 'Soup! I made it to thank you for helping me out so much. Would you be willing to try it right now? *'Kaze: 'Of course. It smells delicious. You came at the perfect time--I'm famished. *'Mozu: 'Don't get too excited! It's just some potato stew. Not any of that fancy stuff the royals you're always with are used to eating. *'Kaze: 'An appropriate dish, given all that potato peeling you've been doing. Hmm... Mozu! This is delicious! *'Mozu: 'Heehee! You like it? I'm right tickled. *'Kaze: 'I love it. It's...relaxing. Something about it reminds me of you. Warm and comforting. Not too showy, but plenty of character. It's good, strong, homemade food. *'Mozu: 'Teehee. Thanks! *'Kaze: 'Yes. If I could eat such food every day, I would be the happiest man alive. *'Mozu: 'If it would make you that happy...I could cook for you every day! *'Kaze: 'Oh, no. I couldn't ask that of you. It would be far too much work. *'Mozu: 'No! Not at all! Maybe if it were for anyone else...but not for you. *'Kaze: 'Mozu... *'Mozu: 'You've been helping me out so much lately! It would kill me to be unable to repay you! And besides...I...have feelings for you, Kaze. I want you to be mine. *'Kaze: 'What?! Truly? I don't know what to say. Thank you, Mozu. You've made me so happy. *'Mozu: 'H-happy? You mean...you feel something for me, too? *'Kaze: 'Yes. You are one of the most honest, hardworking people I have ever met. I would like nothing more than to remain by your side forevermore. I love you, Mozu. *'Mozu: 'Oh, Kaze! It's like a dream come true! *'Kaze: '''I feel the same way, my love. With Ryoma With Takumi With Saizo With Azama With Hinata With Oboro C Support * '''Oboro: '''Heheh... There you are, Mozu. * '''Mozu: '''O-Oboro? Where did you come from... * '''Oboro: I have this hobby where I put together outfits for people. Did you know that? * Mozu: Yeah, I knew... * Oboro: And you're my next project! Let me figure out a nice outfit for you, Mozu. You always wear such drab outfits, and I want to fix that! * Mozu: Whaaat? B-but... I like these clothes... * Oboro: It can't hurt to try a few things on, right? I promise you'll look adorable! * Mozu: Aw, a country girl like me? I doubt it... * Oboro: Psh, it doesn't matter where you're from. Any girl can look good with the right outfit! Don't worry. I'll teach you how to carry the look once I decide on one. * Mozu: I just know I'd be the laughingstock of the army if I put on fancy clothes. Those cute outfits and heavy makeup you like would look silly on me. * Oboro: That's ridiculous! You already look great in what you have on, Mozu. * Mozu: Flattery won't get you anywhere! * Oboro: ... Mozu, come on... aren't we friends? * Mozu: I-I guess we--waaait, no you don't! I'm not falling for your trap! You're trying to guilt me into letting you have your way! * Oboro: Of course I'm not! ... Okay, maybe a little. * Mozu: I knew it! Just leave me alone! * Oboro: Oh, Mozu... this is gonna be tough. But I'm not giving up yet! B Support * Oboro: Hey, Mozu! You see that? * Mozu: See what? What am I looking at? * Oboro: That soldier over there. Look at her closely. * Mozu: Um... am I supposed to know her? I don't think we've met before. She's real cute, though. * Oboro: Heh heh... * Mozu: What's going on here? Wait a sec. Is that the girl who joined about the same time I did? * Oboro: Heehee! That's right! * Mozu: I-I'll be darned... I had no idea. She looks like a totally different person! I would never have guessed! * Oboro: Haha! That's my genius at work. * Mozu: You did all that? Dang. I'd heard you were good, but... I didn't know you could go that far! * Oboro: You'd be surprised that I can do. Want a personal demonstration? * Mozu: Uhh... umm... * Oboro: Come on. Don't you want to be introduced to the new Mozu? * Mozu: Well... * Oboro: I can make you the stunner you've always dreamed of being! That's the power of a good makeover. * Mozu: Hmm... maybe just for a little while... * Oboro: You'll be glad you did! Now then, right this way, please! I won't rest until you're looking gorgeous! * Mozu: Haha...ha... That's a figure of speech, right? We're not going to be up all night, are we? Oboro...? A Support * Mozu: *sigh* * Oboro: Moooozuuuuu! * Mozu: Hm? Hey, Oboro. * Oboro: What in the world do you look so sad for? You're the talk of the camp! Everyone loves the new you! So why the grim face? * Mozu: I do appreciate all you did for me. That's the swankiest I've ever looked! Everyone said so. I felt almost like a princess... * Oboro: So what's the problem, then? * Mozu: Well... I only looked like that 'cause of you. Without the clothes and the makeup, I'm still a plain country girl. I noticed the last time I was getting in my nightclothes and glanced in the mirror. and I've been feeling low about it ever since. But thanks for making my dream come true. Even just for a little while... * Oboro: I'm sorry, Mozu. But you're totally wrong. * Mozu: Huh? * Oboro: Putting on makeup and some fancy clothes doesn't make you a new person. You're still the same old you no matter what you wear. * Mozu: I am? * Oboro: Yeah. Even a knockout Mozu is still Mozu. When people complimented you, they weren't praising the dress. They were praising you. So be more confident! * Mozu: You really think so? * Oboro: All a nice set of clothes ever does is bring out what someone already has inside. There's no magic outfit. I wouldn't dress two people the same way. They need different clothes to shine, which is what makes my job fun! So you can be proud, knowing all those people were really responding to you. * Mozu: So even with the pretty outfit you made... I was still me. That's a nice way of looking at it. * Oboro: And it's true to boot! So buck up. Or else all the beauty will drain out! * Mozu: Um, Oboro... I wanna learn how to make myself look nice. Once this war's over, can you teach me about fashion stuff? * Oboro: Can I ever! And I mean, why wait? I can give you pointers here and there whenever you want! * Mozu: That'd be swell! Thanks so much, Oboro! With Subaki With Hayato C Support * Mozu: *sigh* Now what am I going to do? * Hayato: Mozu? Is something bothering you? * Mozu: Oh, Hayato. I didn’t see you there. * Hayato: What’s on your mind? You don’t have to hold back. feel free to tell my anything. You know that I’ve helped a handful of people with my charms, right? Perhaps I can give you some advice. * Mozu: Is that right? Would you mind talking for a minute or two? You see, I have a problem. I get a little nervous when we march out to fight. * Hayato: That seems perfectly normal. Having butterflies in your tummy before a battle isn’t all that rare. * Mozu: I feel like I’m worthless in a fight. It’s hard not to be scared in the face of violence. If my emotions get the best of me, I can’t to any good on the battlefield. * Hayato: I understand. * Mozu: Have you ever felt like that before, Hayato? * Hayato: I’ve never had a problem with nerves. I always steel myself before a big fight. So i can’t relate personally. * Mozu: That’s really something. I wish I could be as courageous as you are. * Hayato: maybe I could help you overcome your fear with one of my charms? * Mozu: Is that possible? I would really appreciate it if you did! * Hayato: It’s no problem. Wait right here; I’ll go grab my supplies * Mozu: OK! Thanks, Hayato! With Kaden With Xander With Leo With Arthur With Effie C Support *'Effie: '*sigh* Night watch is so boring... I wish I had something to eat... *'Mozu: '''Hello, Miss Effie. What are you doing out here so late? *'Effie: Mozu? I'm on watch. And what are you doing with all that fruit? *'Mozu: '''Oh, I'm just getting ready to hang it out to dry. *'Effie: 'Why? Won't it spoil? *'Mozu: 'Oh, no, not at all! It's actually a great way to preserve the fruit. After it dries for a few days, I'll take it into town to sell it. People love it! *'Effie: 'Wow, that's a really good idea. Did you come up with it yourself? *'Mozu: 'I guess so... I mean, it's just something I used to do back in the village. It's a good way to make a little money the side, too. Hee! *'Effie: 'Well, I'm impressed. And, to be honest... a little bit hungry. *GROWL* Ok, a lot hungry... *'Mozu: 'Was that your stomach? *'Effie: 'Yeah. Sorry. My watch is almost over, but I haven't eaten in hours... *'Mozu: 'Then why don't you eat one of these? *'Effie: 'Your fruit? But I don't want to cut into your profits. *'Mozu: 'Oh, it's fine. I've got a ton! Please, help yourself. *'Effie: 'Well, if you insist! *nom* *nom* *nom* *'Mozu: 'Uh, just save me a couple... With Odin C Support *'Mozu: That's it! Looks like I've finally finished up this side of the field. Phew! *'Odin: '''Hmph... *'Mozu: Oh, it's you, Odin. Say, what are you doing all the way out here? *'Odin: '''You've noticed my presence. How very observant of you. I saw you sneak out of camp, and I was curious where you were running off to. *'Mozu: 'Quit acting rude. I didn't do anything wrong. *'Odin: 'A likely story. So what are you getting up to out here anyway? *'Mozu: Oh, I'm just tending to the fields. It's just about planting season. I need to make sure the soil is in good shape before I plant my seeds. It's important for the seeds to be planted in healthy, nutritious soil. Otherwise, everything that grows won't taste very good. *'Odin: '''Is that so? Well allow me to help. *'Mozu: Really? You wouldn't mind? *'''Odin: Of course not! There's no need for diffidence, Mozu. Especially toward me... The legendary hero, Odin Dark! With my assistance, this simple farm work will be done in a flash! *'Mozu: '''Gee, that sure would be a big help. Would you mind taking care of that field over there? *'Odin: Of course not! You just leave it to me! So this is fertilizer, eh? This sweet soil shall bear an abundant harvest. From now on, this shall be known as Mighty Mystic Landatrazation! *'Mozu: '''Huh? What are you talking about? *'Odin: 'Now, my Mighty Mystic Landatrazation! Release your full might! Lend that mysterious power of yours to the soil, and send us blooming blessings! Haaaaaaaaaaah!! *'Mozu: Umm, what are you doing, Odin? *'Odin: '''This is a powerful farming hex. Fertilizer with this spell cast upon it produces flavorful and abundant crops. Or so I've decided, at least. *'Mozu: '''Well that spellcasting of yours is sure noisy. Maybe it would be better if you didn't help after all... With Niles With Laslow With Nyx With Benny With Keaton With Kana (Female) (Daughter) With Dwyer (Son) With Sophie (Daughter) With Midori (Daughter) With Shiro (Son) With Kiragi (Son) With Asugi (Son) With Selkie (Daughter) With Hisame (Son) With Mitama (Daughter) With Caeldori (Daughter) With Rhajat (Daughter) With Siegbert (Son) With Forrest (Son) With Ignatius (Son) With Velouria (Daughter) With Percy (Son) With Ophelia (Daughter) With Soleil (Daughter) With Nina (Daughter) Category:Stubs Category:Support Stubs Category:Game Script